User blog:CobaltCrafter/Emerald, the First Guardian
Emerald, the First Guardian is a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities Emerald makes use of two stances, "Trickster" and "Protector." Cooldowns are shared between the two forms. |description2= In Emerald's Trickster form, Emerald's next attack after using an ability will deal on-hit magic damage. |description3= In Emerald's Protector form, he gains 30 bonus Armor and Magic resist for 4 seconds after using an ability. }} Emerald channels for 2 seconds before doing high magic damage to target. Cancelled if target goes out of range. Flat magic penetration is applied with doubled effectiveness. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Emerald jumps into the air, becoming untargetable for seconds before slamming down and dealing physical damage and applying a 1 second stun to the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} }} Critical strikes reduce the target's armor by 20% for 3 seconds. |description2= Switches to Protector stance. |leveling = |cooldown = 3 |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Emerald's critical strikes deal an extra 100% damage. Emerald's critical strike damage cannot be increased by any other way and his critical hit chance is capped at 50%. |description2= Switches to Trickster chance. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} Emerald blinks to target location, becoming for 1 second. His next Shadowstalker attack deals doubled damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Emerald channels for 1 second before dashing to the enemy champion and hitting them 5 times, dealing physical damage. Every strike can . |leveling = |text2= }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} Emerald unleashes a storm of energy in target area for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies inside every second. |leveling = |text2= }} |cooldown = 90 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Male |race = Human |birthplace = Unknown |residence = Demacia |occupation = |related= Lulu, Janna, *Unknown * Star Guardian }} "Sometimes, you have to leave the past behind. It's all just going to come crashing down behind you.." -Emerald Lore Emerald was the first in an ancient order sworn to guard an ancient forest off the coast west of Demacia. Him and his brethren were selected at the moment of conception to become blessed with the power of the ancient forest known as Naszar. Naszar was a very magical place, said to be the origin points of many spirits. The forest is theorized to have manifested from the pleas of the sailors. Human or Yordle, they were blessed with an extended lifespan (ranging up to a few thousand years) and powerful psychic capabilities. However, all of them were highly secluded, and never left the forest. They despised modern humanity, as well, vowing never to interact with them. Emerald was saddened by his brethren's foolishness, but decided to stay in the forest. His opinion of humanity was rather neutral, edging towards the negative. However, this would all change when he met a small yordle who was wandering through the forest. She was young, as far as he could tell, (the life cycles of yordles were strange) and she looked up at him with bright green eyes... but they weren't as bright as his. Her name was . Emerald's people had made it a code that "One must never speak to a human or yordle outside the Order, even within the Forest." Emerald felt sorrowful to break his people's code, but something about Lulu just drew him to her. When she saw him the first time, she wasn't even scared. She just smiled up at him and gave him a cheerful "Hello!" As soon as he asked her where she had come from and why she was here, Emerald sensed hundreds of presences behind him. A booming voice echoed: "Traitor. You have broken our ancient covenant." Emerald felt his fists clench. He grinded his teeth together. His gauntlet made from the Glinewood of Naszar's trees began to mysteriously spark a green light. A long blade composed of psychic energy erupted from it. "There is no need to fight us, Emerald." All of Emerald's brethren were staring at him from the treeline. "Humanity is corrupt. Kill , and we will let you back into the Order." It was then that Emerald knew the extent to which his order, of which he was the first, had fallen. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He looked back at Lulu, who was scared now, and sighed. He knelt down and looked into her eyes. They were truly enchanting. This was the time that Emerald set down the path he could never return from. He grabbed Lulu and ran. He ran far, far away from the safety of the trees of Naszar, only stopping once the walls of Demacia were in sight. The whole time he was running, he felt the at his back, protecting him and invigorating him. Maybe life outside the forest wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could protect something else. Emerald then realized he was still holding on to Lulu's hand. He set her down gently and she giggled. "Thank you, stranger. I appreciate the gesture." Emerald sighed. He was happy, no doubt, but he was worried about the future. A human weakness. What was he going to do from then on? He looked up at the city of Demacia. A shining nation, one where those with the courage to fight and defend the innocent were welcome. That's where he would go. "And where are you going?" he asked the young yordle. "Wherever my whim takes me," she replied. Emerald was envious of her lifestyle. She was as free as possibly could be, and he wished his life could've been like that. After that day, Lulu left to go wherever, and Emerald settled down as a guardian of Demacia. He could see the forest from the tallest spire, and its blessing never faded. Perhaps it was proud of him for standing up to corruption, or perhaps those blessings never fade. Emerald liked to think it was the former. One day, however, the forest was gone. Naszar had simply disappeared. Not marked on any maps, Emerald, , and in a way, were the only evidence remaining that it had ever existed. An ominous feeling washed over Emerald. Had he not done what he did, he would be with his brethren, wherever they were. A single tear fell down his face. Then, Emerald's expression hardened. He had found a new calling, one where he could use his powers to benefit the world. And he wouldn't have had it any other way. Skins Khaydarin Emerald A lot of his particles are colored blue. He seems less a guardian and more-so one who can see into the future. Star Guardian Emerald Sporting an orange theme, probably what brought this champion to life. Updated particle effects and special taunts towards Star Guardian and Dark Star skins. PROJECT: Emerald Shoots out large bursts of electricity when using Blink, Khas is a massive whirlwind of red energy. Altered voice to match other PROJECT: skins. Thanks for checking out my custom champion! Tell me any suggestions or comments you have. Category:Custom champions